Julia
Julia was a Offshorer administer and wife of Ezequiel, and she worked for The Process as a proctor. She agonized over the abandonment of her son, Augusto and was driven mad after witnessing a video of him in the Inland. She was eventually sent to the Recovery and Treatment Center, where she was able to escape to the ocean and drown herself, becoming the Offshore's first case of suicide. Personality Julia was friendly and loving, helping support Ezequiel in his stressful job as leader of the Process. She was also ambitious and helped make Ezequiel's office worthy of a Process Leader. However, despite her cheerful demeanor, she was haunted by past actions and the son she never knew. She desperately wanted to be a mother, and wished to see the son she was forced to abandon in entering the Process. Background Julia lived in the Inland and had a child before undergoing the Process at the age of 20. She successfully passed and became a member of the Offshore. At some point, she fell in love with Ezequiel and married him. The pair lived together in the Process building, where Ezequiel eventually took over as Process leader and Julia worked as a proctor. Season One "Chapter 05: Water" Julia was seen in a flashback, where Ezequiel was working on his first speech as leader of the Process. Ezequiel was agonizing over making the best speech, saying that Matheus' speeches were always filled with historical quotes and valuable information. Julia assured him that he was doing perfectly fine and that he needed to relax. She brought him into the bathroom and had him dunk his head in the sink for a few moments, telling him to calm down and breathe deeply. Afterwards the pair relaxed together, Ezequiel kissing Julia. All appeared to be well during the early days. Julia helped revamp Ezequiel's office, adding a sink and some plants to help decorate the space. They seemed to be a very happy couple. However, this changed when Julia was working as a proctor during the initial interviews. The candidate told Julia that she had a child in the Inland, and that the child was being taken care of while she prepared to take the Process. Julia reacted poorly to the woman being a mother and instantly rejected her. Later, another proctor questioned why the girl was rejected, and Julia became defensive. Ezequiel defended his wife's choice, and the subject was dropped. In the beginning of the next Process, Ezequiel asked Julia to work as his assistant for the day. She was concerned that it was because of the interview, but Ezequiel had already forgotten about it. During their time in the control room, the pair looked over a raid that had been conducted on the Cause. During the footage, Julia noticed a little boy whose caretaker had been killed during the raid, a civilian casualty. She recognized him as her son. From then on, Julia was haunted by thoughts of finding the little boy. Later, Julia told Ezequiel about the fact that she had a son before they met, that his name was Augusto. Ezequiel was concerned because it wasn't in her file that she had a son, and seemed confused as to why she was taking it so hard. Matheus suggested that he take her to the Recovery and Treatment Center, saying they could have her back to normal in only a month, but Ezequiel refused and Julia's condition worsened. Eventually, this led to Julia trying to sneak out to the Inland to find her son. Ezequiel realized that she was missing and stopped her before she was able to leave. Julia had a breakdown, crying and begging Ezequiel to come with her to find Augusto. Ezequiel, realizing the situation was serious, had Julia sent to the Recovery and Treatment Center. Julia clutched a photo of Augusto and, after sneaking out of the building, drowned herself in the ocean. Category:Proctors Category:Characters